1. Field of Example Embodiments of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing an image processing program, image processing apparatus, image processing method and image processing system. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing program, image processing apparatus, image processing method and image processing system which displays an image obtained by imaging a virtual space in which objects are arranged with a virtual camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a technique of displaying an image obtained by imaging a virtual space in which objects are arranged with a virtual camera, a method of sending a notice of a distance from a predetermined position to an object and the direction thereof is known.
For example, according to the disclosure in the international publication WO2004/110577, a main video image including a video image from a viewpoint of a main character to be operated by a player in the virtual space is displayed on a display, and whether or not another sub characters exists is detected with reference to the gazing direction of the main character. If the existence of a sub character is detected, a sub video image being a video image from the viewpoint of the sub character is displayed, and if the existence of a sub character is not detected, a noise video image is displayed as a sub video image. Furthermore, depending on the distance between the main character and the sub characters, execution of further image processing on the sub video image or voice is also disclosed. More specifically, the closer the distance is, the higher the sharpness of the sub-video image is and the higher the voice is while the further the distance is, the lower the sharpness of the sub-video image is, and the lower the voice is.